


Five Times -- James Potter Attempted to Woo Lily Evans from a Broom and Failed

by meupclose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sirius is a good bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, james trying so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meupclose/pseuds/meupclose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn 5th Year

Fall  was one of James’ favorite seasons. The colors were oddly peaceful to the young teenager who paraded around the school at a high level 10 for energy if he wanted too. He had waited for the leaves on the maple trees to turn that vibrant punch of red before he sent a wind spell through them knocking them all off so they retained the color. The pile was decent, perfect, and over the top. Having taken most of the afternoon (and a skipped transfiguration class ‘sorry professor!’) to set it all up with this brother.

  He knew she would make her way towards the lake after classes. So he waited until he saw her hair, that same punch of red as the leaves around him that he barely noticed were in such reflection. Drunken mildly on the effects of seeing her, he somehow gave a bright thumbs up towards Sirius as a large group of their friends piled out on time. James flew up on his broom to catch her sight. A trail of red smoke that sketched ‘EVANS IS BEAUTIFUL!’ behind his broom as he dove off and landed squarely into the pile of leaves sending them raining all over everyone outside before they too erupted into puffs of red covering everyone in painted hues.

  He heard everyone laughing as they were stained red. The spell not entirely working right which wasn’t abnormal for the Marauders and most of those who hung with them expected the errors– but when he got out she only raised her brow in that ever challenging way. James grinning like a Cheshire cat– because she really was beautiful. He watched her walked away, and the rest of their friends were still laughing about the show. Sirius joked and said it was a fail to gain her affection, but Potter didn’t entirely know if it was. 

  “Back to the drawling board Padfoot–” he said with chuckle to the red blotches of color painted all over themselves. He tucked his arm over his shoulders best he could since Sirius seemed to be growing taller than him everyday. “Lets find Remus and Peter. They can’t be so clean when were like this yeah? Think we can sneak in the library? Bet you two chocolate frogs you get in trouble and not me.”


	2. Winter 5th Year

Itwas particularly freezing this year. Which wasn’t terrible to James, he didn’t mind the cold and often enough the Potters would have to drag him inside the house to warm up because he wanted to play in the snow for hours on end when he was a little boy. Now though he couldn’t help but take advantage of his magic, practicing charms and spells to keep himself and his friends comfortable (selfishly might you ask) so they could all play outside without everyone whining about it.

  But James enjoyed charming his clothes, and gloves to remain warm so he could find excuse to fly. Even more so tonight when he had a bigger plan. He sat on the edge of the window in the boys dormitory, pointing his wand right at the Quidditch stadium and called his broom to him. The object flew at such great speeds it collided with his shoulder to knock him out of the window. As he fell, there was a strange moment of freedom he couldn’t explain. He’s fallen so many times from great heights he was use to the dropped stomach, and the rush of wind to make the world completely disappear. Hearing his friends screaming from the window brought him out of his head– and he summoned his broom towards him, his legs hooking around it and with a kick took off. 

  It was late when he flew up and around Gryffindor tower. Tapping his fingers on the window to the girls dormitory until someone opened it up. He was surprisingly nervous. Which only developed when he was around Lily, and he attempted to swallow down the nerves so he could properly belted out a love song. The only one he really knew with the perfect mixture of serenade and comedy. 

  “She’s not here Potter–” came right when he finished and finally looked into the room. The other girls were laughing at him– and he noticed their blushed cheeks fondly. But he swore he saw a sheen of red hair hiding near the doorway. But he let it slide. Giving the frosted pink rose to one of the other girls before he flew away. Still singing the song, and greeted back at the boys room with a rough tackle by his friends for actually scaring them. 


	3. Spring 5th Year

  Springcame with a rush of color, and buzzing bugs fluttering lazily around the Castle. James had spent weeks on end studying for his O.W.L.s as everyone else in their grade. He had spent the winter holiday talking to his Father about becoming an Auror, and had a chance to visit the department more proper over the break. There was a future goal he had set now, and James wanted to pass everything so his grades weren’t the reason for his failure. 

  But with spring, and studying came the Quidditch match of the year as well. James was sweaty, riding a high from the game as Gryffindor was ahead in the match but only by a few points. It was amazing to forget everything while he flew and played, a different focus sometimes all he needed as a recharge to get the rest of his work done later. James caught the quaffle and threw it towards rings, aiming purposefully to the left so it would hit the metal. The Keeper let it which was exactly what he wanted, he flew fast and sharp to catch it and flung it backwards towards his teammate who caught it to score on the far left ring. YES! 

   He caught her eye in the stands instinctively, reds and golds jumping up and down in a sea of chanting around her only further sent his focus on that one smile. It pumped himself up in excitement– the rush of adrenaline and crowds cheering them on. But he couldn’t help but swoop really close– stealing the hat right off her head. Attacked with the subtle scent of Lily’s perfumes threatened him to actually sigh in relief? Oh man. He actually blushed from wanting to experience it for the first time. The instant whistle that blew at him from the referee jarred him from his momentarily lapse. But he winked her way– shouting loud enough for everyone to hear. 

   “Lucky charm from my girl!” but at the second a buldger collided with his shoulder, and he felt the bruise bust open his skin in a purple angry attack against his flesh before he could say anything more. It might have been from Marlene. He never did find out through her face did hint that earning a penalty for taking things from the fans probably wasn’t the best tactic to win. He shrugged, tucking Evan’s hat into his front robes, and got back into the game. 


	4. Start of 6th Year

   It wasn’t suppose to be like this. Well. James had himself convinced that he was given far to many opportunities because of his last name that didn’t extend to his peers and friends who probably deserved it more. A majority of the summer he had been in Muggle London. Not because he was fighting with the Potters– but okay he was frustrated with his parents– but he had taken money and situated himself into a flat (not his in anyway). He had found himself in need to understand all aspects of the world he lived in. Not this bubbled magical one that seemed to be the crux issue of this threatened war in the distance. 

   He had trained with a boxing place while he was there. Learning a muggle style fighting that he thought would maybe benefit him as an Auror. To be honest, the teenager was being a hot head over the fact he kept hearing derogatory words being used against those he cared about. All his life the Potter’s never actually believed in all that– standing outside the standard of pureblood society in that way but with influence in tact. So it was frustrating. (even more so with Remus) All of it. An anger he couldn’t help but linger always in the background. 

   Once he was back in school, James felt and looked different. And maybe he was a little on the inside as well. His eyes weren’t as full of mischief has they normally were until his friends finally lured him to fly around the Quidditch pitch. Laughter cured so many things, and his burst out vibrantly while the boy threw spells at each other to add different animal ears to their heads. He was currently sporting big elephant ears when he noticed Lily and her friends below.

  “Oi Evans!” he shouted down, completely forgetting what he looked like. He flew low enough to better see her face, waving to Marlene and Mary fondly. “Want to fly with me?” he grinned a boyish expression, but it was clear he was honestly trying to impress her. He heard Sirius behind him laughing first and he turned with a grumpy expression when he was smacked in the face with his large gray ear. 

  “Oh–” embarrassment for some reason licked up behind his neck, and he tried so hard to play it cool. Cause – okay – he could woo Evans with elephant ears on his head. But his friends were totally ruining it. And everyone was laughing in that knowing way that he lost this chance as well. “Bye Lils–” he said quieter, before he flew off pointing his wand at all of Marauders to give them all antlers. Finally letting himself have the bigger laugh as they all started shooting too many spells at each other.


	5. Lily’s Birthday 6th Year

  His Father had laughed at him over the holiday break. He remembers how foolish he felt, and maybe he hadn’t entirely noticed that okay. Shit. Maybe he was already completely in love with Lily Evans. But though she remained unobtainable didn’t seem to change this fact, and the Potters found it so endearing they had spoiled him pretty rotten over break. His mother even helping him with a gift he was certain would take her breath away and something James was determined to keep a secret from his friends until today because he was a little self conscious about how serious his feelings were over it.

  But he hadn’t been able to get close to her all day. And Lily seemed exceptional at hiding from James Potter, and normally he’d brush it off. Because– fine. He did attempt to talk to her at every chance he had, and sometimes he got yelled at, or told to sod off. But today he genuinely wanted to give her a gift.  Paranoia struck once it hit sunset that he missed his chance, or maybe the idea that she had genuinely wanted to avoid him on purpose. James set off outside with his friends, Remus his ace card for luring her outside. Bless them for always having his back.

   It was strange this go around. Like maybe all the flirting didn’t stem from the same teasing feelings he had before, and love was an extremely new concept to Potter in this way. He’s had crushes, and even other partners over his time here. But everyone knew he liked Evans. That was a piece of very old gossip. But when he saw Remus and Lily walking to where they were he was certain it was this moment it would be different. 

    His brain shorted out. He wasn’t even flying when they walked up. Just a fumbling mess, that dropped his broom on Sirius toe, and he was suppose to be flying them somewhere? No. Yes. Dammit. “Sorry Padfoot,” He had wanted to sweep her off her feet, do something utterly romantic up in the stands. But he just stupidly gave her the birthday gift. Some weird shake to his fingers he didn’t understand. He just managed to smirk something devilish to mask it best he could. “Happy Birthday Evans.” Fingers curled around the broom pressed into his hand by his friends, and he could feel their eyes boring into him like maybe they too were waiting for the big finale. And ugh. He had plans. He really did and it was failing so gloriously he couldn’t do anything but stand there. 

    “Okay–hope you like it–” he kicked up and around his broom, and with a graceful exit flew off towards the Quidditch pitch to get his head back on straight. 


	6. End of 6th Year

   James felt so tongue tied today he left the castle to fly. It was to the point he recited a few charms on himself to be sure his friends hadn’t actually done it on purpose. But no. They hadn’t purposefully set to sabotage, though James really couldn’t blame them if they wanted too. He had been a right asshat these last few weeks while stressing about grades and looking seriously into becoming an Auror. 6th year had been amazing though. Filled with so much fun, and adventure between classes. New experiences and discoveries between the boys. 

   But now he was floating lazily on his broom. The bobbing up and down half putting him into a trace of sorts, lazily closing his eyes, and taking in the spring sun around the castle before the train took them home. One more year. That thought weighed on his mind. Concerned greatly with where the wizarding world was headed, if war would break out. If they could stay out of it or if there would be a demand to fight that included James Potter. He’d fight. He was already practicing, already preparing for the worse around those perfected smiles, and joking personality to keep life light. 

   He smelled her before he saw her. And he smiled, opening his eyes, and spinning around until the Quidditch pitch became right sided. It was instant. Another shock to his system just seeing her face, her smile, just - her. James had been scared of what love was at the start of the year but now it was accepted to always be there. No matter who harbored her interest, or who entertained his own. Friends. Best friends. Classmates. Partners. Lovers. It just oddly didn’t matter to James right now. Because he realized once you honestly found your soul mate you saw them differently. Bigger picture. Some mature, overwhelming idea that he’d always be happy so long as she was simply there.

   At least he hoped that was sustainable for him. Maybe he was just saying that because Lily Evans never reciprocated his advances.

   “Evans– ” he hummed,  a usual grin stretching across his lips in pleasure of seeing her. He nervously ran his fingers over his scalp. Flying towards the ground, but didn’t land. Didn’t jump off. But he brushed a kiss right to her cheek before she could protest. Something oddly sweet. So quick he was in the air when he caught wind of the others and hoped he timed it so they didn’t see. He looked back, but only a moment. Just long enough to let his chest warm with affection he still didn’t entirely understand. “Have a good summer Lils.” And his crooked smile was back in full swing, something that hinted to the continued mischief the boys always got into. And took off for one final flight around the pitch before the train came. Officially ending the school year. Maybe officially encouraging Lily to think about him differently.   


  He wouldn’t really know until next year. 


End file.
